Jinchuuriki Have Taken Romance To A Whole New Lv
by sofeyrose
Summary: Hikari Senju is the daughter of Tsunade and Minato after a drunken night. Despite this, Tsunade loves her and imagines passing on her knowledge and medical career to Hikari. However, fate chose for Hikari to become something beyond that. And it all starts with her becoming a Jinchuuriki of the Yang Nine Tails. Adding on, a certain Jinchuuriki has taken an interest in her...
1. Chapter 1

Yami Hyuga was a traveler, age nineteen. She's also the current host for The Twenty Tails, Akuma who takes the form of a cat- like Cheetah that is proved to be twice as tall as The Kyuubi (Nine Tailed Fox). When Yami was still in her mothers stomach she had The Twenty Tails sealed within her which resulted in her having an early birth. Also, she was from the branch family and was Neji Hyuga's step sister, for both had the same father. Many detested her and tried to assasinate her several times, but all was in vain. The Twenty Tails gives Yami the ability to completely manipulate water and the water protects her even when she doesn't call for it, like it had its own free will. Many other abilitys were passed to her for being the container of the strongest tailed beasts, one being complete immunity to the dreadful curse mark the head gives to the branch members on their foreheads, so at a point when she was twelve she was banished, but was allowed to travel and possibly take on an apprentice as the council members wanted more talented shinobi to shape the power and surpass their master. Yami never thought of taking on an apprentice, not after Orochimaru betrayed his young student Anko, gave her the Curse Mark (which she barely survived) and fled the Hidden Leaf. Yami never had a master or Sensei or family members to surport her, the exsception being Neji. Infact she was hositle to the word 'master' and 'student'.

Though at a young age she graduated at the academy and was on a team with Itachi Uchiha. They insulted each other and teased one another, played pranks on the other Genin and made life hell for all the Rookies. When Yami was nine she became an ANBU Captain with Itachi not far behind. She also met Sasuke on rare occastions and teased the young brat to the point he was clutching his ears and blushing tomato red that could rival a certain Uzumaki's hair. But even with all this social action Yami still was lonely. By chance she learned that Naruto Uzumaki was the Jinjuriki of the Nine Tails and almost immediantly she went to the younger boy and helped him through the tough life of the Jinjuriki. Their friendship was cut short when it was anounced that she was to be gone from The Hidden Leaf Village within a week.

This made Naruto upset and angry, but the level headed Hyuga assured him that one day she would come back and take him from the wretched place that was filled with curses. Naruto gave her a picture of them playing together to remind her of him and always remember him, where they said their farewells at the gate.

The proligy sighed heavily through the rain that padded down on her. It just isn't fair! Jinjuriki are not monsters people paint them to be, but are the jailors that protect the container's people from the wrath of the demon they carry. Yet the villagers, Shinobi, Konichi and even the Clan Heads repell Yami and Naruto's innocence. Then, finally, lands on the least favorate choice anyone of them want to take a roadtrip down. Banishment.

"Damn those Council Members to the deepest Hell the Tailed Beasts can create. I would join the beasts side rather than the so called _human _side," Yami cussed, sitting on the top of a small lake with dead flowers surrounding it, along with several pieces of tree perfection standing tall blossoming like a fruit. Yes. Yami can use the famous Wood Release only known to be wielded by the first Hokage-Hashirama Senju. Yami's mother was a little special, since she was part Senju, but her Hyuga eyes kept her secret safe. Funa is also the little sister of Tsunade that no one knows about. Funa didn't want a "Demon Brat for a child" , so when she found little 4 year old Yami creating trees out of the blue by simply calling for them she knew she had to do something before Yami grew too powerful. She sent thousands of Shinobi of the Leaf and alike to kill her, but never did they come back from the slaughter that happened each time.

NOT FINISHED


	2. Chapter 2

_In the Uzumaki Clan, those who have potential are moved to The Village Hidden In The Leaves, or The Village Hidden In The Mist. Mainly to train and sharpen their skills and strenghen our bonds. Some are even lucky enough to be marrying a Kage or one of the Elite. The girls of this Clan have exceptional Chakra Control and master the art of Genjutsu at a young age of 3-5. As our Clan diminishes the youngest generation have a chance to inherit a Bloodline that is only possible to acheive if you have both the blood of a Senju, Uzumaki and Uchiha, and only our Clan can use it. Whoever else tries to use it instantly dies, or in some cases has poison enter their system and slowly eats away at the Chakra, then moves onto the Organs. The Bloodline is something The Sage Of The Sixth Paths had in his time. Then Legendary Rinnegan.- Rin_

Young Hikari -Uzumaki- NamiKaze- Senju bounced around at the news her mother Tsunade anounced. She was going to have a little brother! Half brother, but still a brother! Minato NamiKaze and Kushina Uzumaki are going to have the baby in a few months and are going to name him Naruto off one of Jiraiya's books. It is the name of the main character for his first book The Gutsy Ninja.

"Kari-Chan please stop jumping your going to end up breaking the furniture," Shizune pleaded.

"No! I LOVE to jump. It's one of my fave things to do!," Hikari yelled, jumping onto a sofa and bouncing ontop.

"I tried," Shizune mumbled.

"Alright you little brat. No jumping or you'll have no Ramen for a week!" Tsunade threatened.

However, Hikari continued and said,

"Ramen is a delicacy, and is not to be used for threats!" Hikari retorted.

Tsunade sighed. Hikari just repeated the same thing Jiraiya had said yesterday afternoon when he was finishing that filth he calls 'Work of art'. Hikari learned a lot of things from Jiraiya, minus peeking on any gender of the type or writing 'novels' like his. She also learned when to punch him where it hurts at the right time.

"Hey, Mum?"

Tsunade turned to look at the now sitting 4 year old.

"What do you think will happen when I'm all grown up?" Hikari asked, confused. Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"Where are you going with this, Kari-Chan?" Tsunade questioned

"When I grow up, will I be a super strong ninja like you or big sister? When can I enter the Academy? Will I fall in love?" Hikari paused, " Is there a chance I'll meet my own _kind?"_

The female Sannin sighed.

"Hikari," she began," The future is a mystery. Fate isn't decided by birth (Neji Hyuga thinks that) , you decide what will happen, you can change the future by a small decison. That's the way it goes. If you want to go to the Academy, then you can. Train, and you'll become strong. Falling in love, however," Tsunade shrugged, "That happens at random. It could be love at first sight. Fangirl love," both winced, "Anything really. Meeting other _Jinchuuriki_ or all of them together is a rare sight. You have to remember there are only nine of them, and half of that power you have in you still roams these Nations. Now, do someone a favor and train. Your Genjutsu is near mastery."

"Right!" Hikari replied, quickly jumping off the couch and headed outside to practise her Medical Techniques and Genjutsu Techniques with Shizune who had dissappeared when Tsunade threatened her.

**_Not_ Finished**


End file.
